


Meant To Be

by klutzy_girl



Category: Fuller House (TV)
Genre: Adoption, F/M, Family, Ficlet, Fluff, Future Fic, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22199104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: Stephanie and Jimmy adopt their second daughter and bring her home after Danielle begs them for a sibling.
Relationships: Jimmy Gibbler/Stephanie Tanner
Kudos: 6





	Meant To Be

When five year old Danielle began seriously pleading with Jimmy and Stephanie for a younger sibling, they sat down and had a serious discussion about adding to their family. As thankful as they were to Kimmy for being their surrogate, the two of them wanted to give a child a home that didn’t have one and desperately needed it. Their journey wasn’t easy and a lot of tears were involved but thirteen months later, the two of them were called to the hospital by their adoption agency. A three day old baby girl was in need of a home and they seemed like the perfect fit. Stephanie burst into tears the second the newborn was placed in her arms. “She’s our daughter, our second little girl,” she sobbed to Jimmy.

Jimmy’s breath hitched and he leaned down to kiss the baby. “She is. We were meant to be her parents.” He stood back up and kissed Stephanie. “You want to go introduce her to our extremely impatient six year old and the rest of our family?”

Stephanie nodded. “I already have the perfect name.”

“Yeah?” He wasn’t surprised - they had been thinking of names for so long. They headed out of the hospital, strapped the baby into her carseat, and then made their way back home, where their family waited anxiously for them.

When they opened the door, DJ squealed excitedly and ran over to them. “This is my new niece?” she whispered.

Stephanie nodded. “Dani first and then you can hold her,” she promised.

“Come on, Dani!” Jimmy called. Their daughter went running to them and nearly skidded when she slipped on the floor.

“Sit down so you can hold the baby,” Stephanie told her. She ushered her into a chair.

“Please give her to me,” the six year old pleaded impatiently. She gasped when her little sister was placed in her arms. “My baby,” she murmured in awe.

Stephanie teared up and wiped her eyes. “Your baby.”

“And what is her baby’s name?” an also impatient DJ questioned. 

Jimmy and Stephanie looked over at Jesse and Joey. “Meet Jessica Josephine Rebecca Tanner, otherwise known as JJ. Figured I’d name her after the other most important people in my life.” If they had a third kid, maybe they’d give her Rebecca as a first name.

Jesse, Joey, and Becky all startled but once the shock wore off, they hugged Stephanie and Jimmy and thanked them. “DJ and JJ. I keep winning!” DJ fist pumped and then gently scooped JJ out of Dani’s arms when the baby started to cry and freaked out her older sister. 

“Can I have her back when she stops, Aunt DJ?” Dani didn’t want to hold her when she cried but she definitely wanted to keep holding her.

“Sure,” DJ promised as she tried to calm her newest niece down. When that failed, she returned her to Stephanie. 

The baby immediately calmed. “Guess she just wanted her mama.” Stephanie turned her attention to Jimmy. “Can you get her a bottle, though? Guessing she’s hungry.”

“Of course.” Jimmy kissed her and grabbed Danielle’s hand, then the two of them headed into the kitchen for some formula. 

Once JJ finished eating and was burped, Stephanie handed the newborn back over to Dani. “Hi again, JJ. I love you.” Dani couldn’t stop smiling, thrilled she finally had the little sister she had begged them for for so long.

Jimmy grabbed Stephanie’s hand and kissed it. “This isn’t going to last long, is it?”

Stephanie laughed. “I give it a few days - maybe even tonight - before Dani’s over this little thing waking her up all hours of the night.” 

When Dani got tired of holding JJ, she handed her over to Kimmy and then jumped up to hug both her parents. “Thank you, Mommy and Daddy. I love her.”

“We love you too, baby,” Jimmy told her as he picked her up.

“And we always will,” Stephanie assured their oldest. 

Although they might change their minds later, Stephanie and Jimmy felt their family was complete now. Dani and JJ meant everything to them (always would) and they couldn’t imagine adding a third child to their brood now. A little boy might be nice but two daughters was definitely enough.


End file.
